Parallel Worlds
by alonelynight
Summary: Mai works at a library where she met a tall brooding man. This meeting changed her life forever (cliche right?) and opened her eyes to the paranormal realities of the world. When before, the only problem she has is money, now, she has obsessed ghosts, strange dreams, and dark haired men making her life more chaotic. (An AU but Lin and Naru are still ghost hunters)
1. 1 - Parasite

Hi there! It's been so long since I wrote a ghost hunt fanfic... I've mentioned before, in my previous story, that I would be making an AU or a sequel that will be posted here last december, but, voila! I wasn't able to do it hahahaaha.. I actually wrote a fic until its third chapter but I was seriouuuuusly unsatisfied with it. Now, I'm making this fic without any actual plans (everything is still in my head). And rather than a sequel, I decided that I want to make an entirely new story. Hope you guys will like this :) Please let me know what you think and please do follow and favorite.

Hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

Chapter 1

A sigh escaped my mouth as another empty day in the library passed by. It was already five in the afternoon and only thirty people visited the library.

I wouldn't say I'm a big fan of books. Even though novels do interest me, I can't go through a single academic book without drowsing off after a few minutes. Perhaps, the reason why almost no one visits the library nowadays, despite being at the heart of the city, is because one click through the internet and you can find almost everything that you needed.

"Where do I log out?" A girl, a little older than me, asked. She was the one having a hard time searching for reference books and kept asking me questions.

"You're not yet a member right?" She nodded. "Just write here the time now, opposite to where your name is."

"You won't be borrowing any book?" I asked, curious as to why she's leaving empty handed despite searching for tons of books.

"Nope." She replied, writing on the visitors' log. "Captured them all." She waved her phone up and smiled. "It will be too heavy for me to borrow them." After that, she left.

I would definitely die to have a phone like hers. A struggling high school student like me can't possibly buy something like that _._ _I'm even having a hard time working for my school expenses._

I heard the door click and through the gap, I saw that it's raining quite hard outside. A man, probably in his late twenties or early thirties, entered the library. He was wearing a black suit with a matching black tie and white long sleeve shirt. His dark hair, which almost covers his right eye, was damp with rain.

I watch the man walk towards the reception, his movements graceful and silent. "Excuse me?"

I blinked, once, then twice. The man was talking to me. _Of course idiot, you're the librarian._ "Yes?" I stammered out.

"How can I apply for membership here?" His voice, deep and stern, suits his character.

I scrambled through the papers in front of me and searched for the membership form. He was only the second person to apply this week and I don't know where I placed the unwanted forms. "Here." I murmured the moment I finally found the paper. "Fill this up and we'll process your membership card. For now, please sign on the visitors' log."

He nodded, his hair dripping with a few beads of water. "Thank you."

The man reached out for the pen beside him and leaned in on the reception to fill up the form. I was standing directly in front of him and could see how sharp his features are. He has quite a pointed nose, and strong sculpted jaw. His eyes, cold, gaze downwards on the membership form.

"Would you like a towel?" I finally mustered the courage to ask. He's not entirely soaked, but he could still catch a cold.

"No thanks." The man pushed the membership form towards me. "Can I go now?" I nodded.

His retreating back, shoulders broad and regal, left my line of sight and through the cluster of shelves at the back of the library. _He was cold, and it's definitely not because of the rain._

* * *

At around six pm, I decided to return all the books used for the day. It wasn't that much; the trolley where the books are is not even full. _Thank god_.

I started to push the cart down the aisles of tall russet bookshelves, placing the books back to their rightful places. It wasn't a hard job, honestly, it's quite fun. The smell of the books and the silence are calming, and it feels like I'm playing a game as I return the books back to their shelves.

One last book and I'm almost done for the day. After placing the books back to the shelves, I have to check the computers at the back of the library; shut down the computers that are on, fix the chairs and nothing else. There's a long list of things to be done in the library as the librarian, but if you have an empty day like today, that list can be finished in less than an hour.

 _Eh._

There is one computer that is still on. The light of the monitor harshly gleams at the man using it. As I remember from his membership form, his name is "Lin-san?"

"Yes?" He turned to face me, eyes sharp and wary. "Is it closing time already?" His voice, firm and deep, pierced through the deserted library. "Ah, um." I checked the watch at the far wall on the right side of the room. "You still have twenty minutes."

He just nodded in reply and went back to what he was doing. He seemed caught up in whatever he was searching.

I began fixing everything and nothing, trying to buy time. I was really curious to what Lin-san was searching intently that he got lost in touch with time. As I inch closer and closer to the unit he was using, I caught a glimpse of the bold letters on the screen, _'Miyazono Mansion'_.

He was searching about the previous owners of the mansion.

"That's where Shiori's mother works." I gasped the moment those words left my mouth. Lin-san glared at me, chilling me to the bones with his cold eyes. "I thought librarians were not supposed to be nosy."

"I'm sorry!" I began, trying my best to defend myself. _Me and my mouth_. "It's just, I caught a glimpse of the mansion and I remembered what my friend told me about it. I never really meant to peak." _No Mai, you did mean it._

Lin-san's eyes widen after my little defensive speech. "What did your friend told you?"

"Um," I really don't know if I should be telling this to a random stranger, but, with those curious eyes staring intently at me, I can't help but spill everything. "My friend's mother was working there. She said that strange things kept happening inside the mansion so she asked her mom to resign."

"What kind of strange things?" He asked; intrigued by the story that I was going to tell. I remembered acting the same way that he did when Shiori told me about the Miyazono Mansion. I was at the edge of my seat the whole time, nodding and gasping at every story she recounted.

I pulled the chair out of one unit and sat, facing the curious man in front of me. I knew this would be a long talk.

"I'm not clear on the details, but I heard that the other maids kept seeing a young woman dressed in white along the corridors of the mansion. They thought that it was the spirit of the daughter of the owner who died almost five years ago." I paused, trying to remember what Shiori told next.

"How did the daughter die?" Lin-san asked.

"I heard she was killed by robbers inside the mansion, but strangely, the police never caught any robbers nor found any trace of a break in."

"So it can be an inside job." Lin-san placed his hand under his chin, looking as if he was thinking about something complicated. "Continue."

 _Am I your damn storyteller?_ "Well, strange things kept happening, but Shiori's mother didn't really resign until a fire broke out inside the kitchen." Well, that certainly surprised him. "A fire?"

"Yup." I replied, feeling smug that I just dropped something that caught him off guard. But, he was back to normal after a few seconds. "Her mother was a cook and she said that it came out of nowhere, as if the fire suddenly appeared, burned the kitchen, and then gone."

"Wait, what? How did the fire disappear?"

I shrugged, "She said that someone doused the room with a basin filled with water then the fire was gone. They were really confused. They didn't know how such large fire in the kitchen disappeared with such small amount of water."

"Was there any casualties?"

"Shiori's mom got a few burns as well as the rest of the people in the kitchen, but," I paused trying to remember what Shiori said about the person. "It was a server I think. That person was burned so much by the fire that until now, she's still confined inside the ICU."

Lin-san reached for something inside his suit and, not surprisingly, it was a small black notebook that detectives usually use in the movies. _Is he a police officer? A detective?_ "When was the fire?" He asked, now writing things down to his little black notebook. "Almost four months ago."

"But there was no report of fire four months ago."

"Well, this is really why I don't know if I should be telling this information to you." I took a deep breath and continued, "The current owner of the Miyazono Mansion bought the silence of those involved in the incident and pretended that nothing happened, as if no one was battling for her life inside the ICU until now."

A few minutes of silence passed, no one spoke between the two of us. He was profusely writing something in his notebook and I didn't dare interrupt him. After a few moments, he clicked his notebook shut. "Thank you for the information." He turned towards the computer unit he was using and proceeded to shut it down.

"Oh! I just remembered." Lin-san turned to face me as the computer was shutting down. "You won't find out the previous owners of the Miyazono Mansion through our database or through any other place here, it seems like they're not really keen on telling the world about those kinds of information."

"But I heard that it is almost considered as a historic house for being built hundreds of years ago."

"You're not from here are you?"

"I just arrived today from England." He declared, as if that answers everything. _And it did._

That's why. "It's not really a secret here, but I heard that the Miyazono Mansion was owned by 'controversial people' that you really can't tell if the person living inside that house right now is really the owner, like they are just renting it or something." I shrugged, "I don't really know. It's too complicated to explain."

"I kind of get the idea. Thank you." Lin-san nodded, as if he really did understand my explanation.

Suddenly, I remembered a smug looking man that would certainly know how to dig a person's deepest darkest secret. "Yasuhara might know though."

"Excuse me?" Lin-san raised an eyebrow, curious to what I just mumbled. I stood up, feeling small against the gigantic height of the man in front of me. "Well, I have a friend who's great at digging those kinds of information. I just remembered him right now."

He nodded and checked his watch for the time. His steel colored watch looks cold and expensive from my point of view, definitely the 'Lin-san' type. "It's almost seven pm. Are you free after this?"

"Um," I stuttered, I don't really know if I should be going on dates with a person I just met and for god's sake! I'm still a high school student even though I'm already at the legal age. Nevertheless, I can't deny that I'm really attracted to Lin-san's looks, and he seems like a decent person but, I don't want to look like an easy girl. "I don't know."

"I just need someone to introduce me to that friend of yours who's 'great at digging information'." Lin-san frowned.

 _Oh!_

Of course he wouldn't be asking me out on a date! I mean, for heaven's sake, we just met and I probably look like a little kid for him. "Yes! Right, um," I paused, pretending to think. "I think I don't really have any plans after I close the library. I can bring you to him."

A ghost of a smile graced Lin-san's lips, but it was really subtle that I even doubt if it was really a smile. But still, it made me giddy. "I just need to shut the power and lock the doors. You can wait outside."

Everything was coming down to me fast and hard the moment Lin-san left. I didn't even know the person really well, but I talked my mouth off and told him everything I knew about the Miyazono Mansion. What if I get killed because of it? _No, I hope not._

And why is he even interested about the mansion? What if he's the real owner? _No, I don't think so._ He said he just came back from England. But what if he's a burglar and is planning on robbing the mansion?

Theories about who really Lin-san is have filled my head as I shut the power off of the library and went towards the entrance to lock the door. The moment I step foot outside the library, I saw Lin-san standing, looking much more handsome under the light of the moon. I coughed twice to catch his attention. "I'm done."

"Good." Lin-san stared at me, his dark eyes illuminating against the darkness. "Let's go?"

I nodded, my voice stuck in my throat. _What if he's a killer who preys on stupid teenage girls like me?_

"Lin-san?" I choked out, nervousness slowly engulfing every nook in my body. We arrived at the sidewalk of the street and I'm still trying to muster the courage to ask him. When we're almost at the corner, where we would cross the street, I inhaled deeply. "Why are you so interested about the Miyazono Mansion? What's your work? Why did you come to Japan? You're not planning something bad, right?"

A little chuckle left Lin-san's mouth, it was barely audible, but I knew I heard it. He turned his head towards me, fascination evident in his eyes. _Why?_ "You really took your time. You should've asked those questions earlier."

I scratched my head, feeling sheepish about myself. "I don't really know when I should ask."

"Well, now that you did, let me answer your questions one by one." Lin-san paused when we arrived at the corner, stopping under the traffic light. _Red_. "I came to Japan because of my work and the Miyazono Mansion is related to it. I'm not really planning something bad, don't worry."

I struggle to stare at him since he is too tall, probably a foot taller than me. I took a side step closer to him. "What's your work Lin-san?"

"I'm a ghost hunter and the current residents of the Miyazono Mansion asked for our help." Lin-san's voice was the same as before, unwavering, but his words seem to be unclear to me. _Ghost hunter?_

I know I probably looked like an idiot staring at Lin-san with my mouth slightly open. I don't really know if I should take his words seriously or if he's just joking. Then, I decided it was the latter. "That was a good one," I spoke in between laughter. "Honestly, I never knew you could joke."

"I'm not joking."

Those words stopped my laughter. His voice, his eyes, they are serious.

"I work for Shibuya Psychic Research and we just came here today here in Japan." He explained, as if everything was normal. _Are ghosts real?_

 _If your dreams are, then ghosts are not really impossible._

"Our first client is the owner of the Miyazono Mansion. They requested for us in the main branch in England."

I blinked a few times after Lin-san spoke. _So is he really telling the truth?_ From my peripheral vision, I saw the traffic light blink from red to green, signaling that it's alright to cross the street. With my head out in the clouds, I took a step forward, not noticing the car fast approaching.

There was a blinding light that glued me to the ground. I don't know what I should do. I can't breathe. I can't close my eyes even if I know what's going to happen next. A hard force made me fall on the ground, making me twist my ankle in the process.

The loud shrieking of the car horns plus the screams of the bystander woke me up from my little trance. I blink a few times, registering what was currently happening. My legs and arms hurt, my ankle swollen, and my hands scratched from the rough surface of the road. _I'm fine._

But someone isn't.

My eyes widen when I saw Lin-san bleeding in front of me. He was lying flat on the ground, eyes closed, and head bleeding.

"Lin-san." I gasped.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Thank you for reading! Soooo, what do you think? :)


	2. 2 - Parasite

Hi guys! So, here's the chapter 2 :) it has almost the same plot as the original ghost hunt, but there will be no traces of the anime after this chapter (I think)... I hope you'll like it! :) And thank you so much for the reviews and the follows and the favorites! I replied to your reviews and I hope you were able to receive them ^^

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 2

Hours have passed since we arrived at the hospital.

When we entered the emergency room, I was dragged into an empty hospital bed and was treated right away while Lin-san was brought somewhere, probably being tended from his much terrible injuries. I was staring blankly at the nurse who was wrapping my foot in a bandage. I could barely hear her when she spoke. "You had a minor sprain and you'll be fine in a few weeks or so."

 _Lin-san._

My mind was too preoccupied about what had just occurred, blaming myself all together for being stupid and clumsy. If Lin-san didn't save me, he wouldn't be in the hospital, probably battling for his life. _Heck, if he didn't meet you, he wouldn't be dragged into an accident._

I've kept myself hidden behind the solace of the curtain, my only shield against all the others inside the emergency room, against the world. _Just like before._ Even with the painkillers, I could still feel the pain, the excruciating pain of guilt and regret.

I was too lost in my own thoughts, mulling over everything that had happened, but was pulled back to the present when someone spoke inside the cubicle. I didn't notice him when he entered, but I was snapped out of my trance when I heard his voice. "Mai Taniyama?" His voice was cold and stern, just like the voice of the man whom I just met earlier. _And who just got into an accident because of me._

"Yes?" My voice broke. My throat felt coarse and my mouth dry. I looked up and saw a man, probably around the same age as me, wearing all black clothing that matches his dark hair and pale skin. His eyes, dark and cold, gazed at me, making me shiver from the iciness of his look.

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya," He paused and took a step closer to the foot of the hospital bed. He was staring straight at me, eyes filled with seriousness. "I'm the owner of Shibuya Psychic Research."

My eyes widen when I heard the name. Lin-san mentioned it before; it was the place where he was working. I wasn't really dreaming when Lin-san said that they were ghost hunters working for Shibuya Psychic Research.

"Lin had filled me in with the situation." I inclined a bit after he spoke. "Yes, he's fine. He got a few stitches on his head and a sprain on his ankle. He's conscious right now."

I didn't know if I should be relieved about the news or not. He was injured worse than me.

But for now, I'm fine with knowing that he's conscious.

"He asked me to tell you that the truck driver was able to pull the breaks before hitting him and it reduced the impact." I don't know why he was glaring at me for the entire time that he was speaking. Shouldn't he be relieved because of his news? "But we have another problem."

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. Did Lin-san hit his head hard that he forgot everything? Was there a damaged nerve that made him blind?

With all the theories running inside my head, I pulled myself up. "Is something wrong with Lin-san?"

It was Shibuya-san's turn to frown. "Didn't I just tell you that he's fine?" _Then what's wrong?_ Shibuya-san walked towards me, each step he took made me feel like there's an impending doom. He stopped when he's almost at my arm's reach, still looking stern and cold. "Lin told you about us working as ghost hunters and that the Miyazono Mansion is our first case in Japan."

I nodded, unable to speak. "I think you know how large the mansion is." Shibuya-san continued. "And now that my assistant is injured, it would be very disadvantageous for us."

I think I know where this talk is going, I could feel it.

"Can you work for us in place of Lin?"

I knew those words will come, but still, I could feel its weight crashing down on me. I don't know a single thing about ghost hunting and honestly, I still haven't grasped everything that had just happened. "I don't know anything about your work. How could I help?"

"You just need to help with the equipment and do some stuff around the base." Shibuya-san shrugged as if that answers everything. I don't know what base he's talking about or what kind of equipment I'll be handling but, curiosity bubbled up inside me.

I know I should decline, but guilt and curiosity pull me towards the idea.

I wanted to know what they do in ghost hunting.

I wanted to know if ghosts really exist.

I wanted to know what is really going on in the Miyazono Mansion.

 _I wanted to join._

Those words echoed in my head, compelling me to agree, to accept Shibuya-san's request, and he probably knew from my expression that I have made up my mind. "Will you be fine by next week?"

"Yes." I nodded; a small smile slowly decorates my face. "I just needed to ask for my school's permission and I'm good to go."

"That's good." Shibuya-san smirked. I couldn't deny how beautiful Shibuya-san is. With his full lips, captivating eyes, and perfectly sculpted face, I can't help but stare at him, wondering how these two people, Lin-san and Shibuya-san, ended up as ghost hunters. "You have to work hard to earn your hospital bill."

My eyes widened. "Did you pay for my treatment?"

"I did. That's why I'll make you work hard to get my money's worth." With a smirk on his face and arrogant look in his eyes, Shibuya-san left the room, making my head swirl with all that had just happened.

 _I'm going to work as a ghost hunter!_

Well, technically, an assistant to a ghost hunter. If someone's going to ask me last week if I'll ever hunt ghosts, I would probably laugh at them and tell them that they're ridiculous, but now, in a few days, I'll officially be part of the Shibuya Psychic Research, a ghost hunting firm.

What a quick turn of fate.

I plopped down on the hospital bed, staring blankly at the white ceiling. My eyes felt heavy and my body drained of energy. I didn't know what happened next, perhaps I was too relieved to know that Lin-san was fine or, perhaps, it was because it's already past midnight, but all I know is that, the all white scenery of the hospital changed into something dark and gloomy.

And two men were talking in front of me.

 _A dream._

"I really think we should not take this case Naru." A tall black haired man spoke. His back, which was facing me, was broad and familiar. "They didn't tell us everything that happened in the mansion. What if there's more to it than what we think? What if this is more dangerous than what they told us?"

The other man, who also has black hair, but is smaller than the other, turned, making his face visible to me. _Shibuya-san._ "We already agreed to this case and you know I don't quit halfway Lin."

 _Why Naru?_

I thought his name was Kazuya Shibuya. _Although_ _Naru suits him better than Kazuya._

"I know, but, I'm having a bad feeling about this case." It was the other man's turn to move, and my guess was right, it was Lin-san. "You're not the only one." Naru replied.

The two vanished from my sight and I was all alone once again inside my dreams. This is not something uncommon. I usually have strange dreams that usually ended up with me gasping for air or sometimes splattered on the floor.

It was early in the morning when I left the emergency room. It was busy inside and I didn't want to inconvenience the nurses anymore. When I was given the thumbs up to go, I went to the reception area. The rest of the hospital looks peaceful early in the morning, compared to the slight chaos going inside the emergency room.

I was limping towards the reception area, more because of the quite heavy bandage wrapped around my foot. A young nurse with tired hollow eyes manages the reception. I smile shyly at her and inquired, "May I ask what is the room number of Lin-san?"

The nurse furrowed her eyebrows and spoke, "Do you know the full name?"

"Lin Kujou." I spoke without a single hesitation. I read his name from the membership form in the library and that time, I thought that it was such a good name that I couldn't possibly forget it.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"Mai Taniyama."

The nurse typed into her computer after I answered. "Suite 1203. They are expecting you."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. _Really?_ But I didn't speak anymore and just muttered a thanks and left for the elevator.

It was a short trip inside the elevator. For the whole time, I was practicing how I would greet Lin-san and how I would inquire about his condition. Thankfully, I was alone inside the elevator or else I would look like an idiot. When the elevator stopped at the twelfth floor, I was immediately consumed by my nerves. I was too scared to leave the comfort of the elevator for the upcoming nerve wracking encounter.

But I knew I had to.

After a few moments of walking to and fro along the corridor in front of Lin-san's room, I finally mustered the courage to lightly knock on the door. My hand was slightly shaking and my heart beating loudly in my chest.

"Come in."

I wrapped my hand around the cold metal of the door knob and opened the door. I was greeted by the harsh light from the vast windows in front of me. You could almost see the whole city from it.

I walked inside the room. The walls were cream colored unlike the nauseating pure white color of the rest of the hospital. The room was huge, with a large sofa placed on the window side.

"Good morning." I stuttered. Lin-san was propped up on his bed with his laptop on top of a bed table. He looks like he was typing something on his laptop, but he stopped when he saw me. He has a bandage around his head and his right foot. A stabbing pain occurred in my chest at the sight of Lin-san. _That happened because of me._

"Lin-san, I'm sorry." I muttered while looking down at my feet, one of which is wrapped in a useless bandage. "It's my fault."

Silence enveloped the room. I was again filled with nervousness and my heart is beating so loud it is as if even the room next door could hear it. I closed my eyes, unable to bear it anymore.

But a small deep chuckle pierced throughout the room. It was Lin-san.

His chuckle was brief and before I could even grasp that it was really the cold prince, Lin-san, who was laughing, it was finished.

"Please don't be too formal Taniyama-san." Lin-san spoke, his voice is still the same as it was yesterday. _I can't believe all that happened in just one night._ "And please don't apologize. I'm fine."

"But–" I began, but was cut off by Lin-san.

"I was actually the one who should apologize Taniyama-san." He closed his laptop and stared at me, his eyes still possessing the seriousness. "I didn't even know your name, until my manager told me, and I already asked you to accompany me to your friend. And on top of that, you are still a high school student. I didn't consider that you might get in trouble last night."

I was staring wide-eyed at Lin-san. I didn't expect that he would apologize to me. I thought he would be angry and lash out at me. It made me panic. I shouldn't let him apologize when I know that it's entirely my fault. "No, please don't apologize. It's my fault for not introducing myself properly and for being too nosy."

Lin-san glared at me and that made me shut up. I closed my eyes, readying myself for some yelling, but nothing came. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Lin-san smiling at me. His lips were lightly tilted at the side. It wasn't a full blown smile, but still, it made my heart skip a beat. "It was quite adorable to see you panicking like that." Lin-san spoke, his eyes filled with amusement. "Let's just say that it's both our fault and forget all these."

I still can't believe that I'm getting off the hook like this, but after Lin-san spoke, I felt the rest of my worries flash away. I let out a huge grin. "Thank you."

"It's nothing." Lin-san replied and beckoned me to sit on the sofa. I happily complied and plopped down on the sofa, making my aching muscles sigh in approval at how comfortable it is.

That day, I found out that Lin-san was originally from Hong Kong and that he's working for Shibuya-san as both an assistant and an onmyoji. I didn't know what onmyoji means, but Lin-san gladly explained it to me. He also said that he's been working as a ghost hunter with Shibuya-san for years now.

That day, I also found out that Lin-san was not really a good conversationalist and he's also a very workaholic person.

After a few hours of talking, I said my goodbye to Lin-san. I know I shouldn't take up his resting time anymore and let him recuperate for now. "Bye Lin-san!" I waved from the door, a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Take care Taniyama-san."

If I don't have a cast on my foot, I'd probably be skipping the whole trip back to my apartment.

* * *

When Monday came, my friends at school were surprised to see me with a cast around my foot. I told them everything that happened last Saturday and to say that they were shocked was an understatement, they were squealing all the time and not because they were worried about me but because of my description of Lin-san and Shibuya-san.

 _They are what you call real friends._ Note the sarcasm.

But I know that they really do care for me since they practically became my slaves for the whole week, carrying my things and buying for my food.

When Friday came, I received a message from Naru saying that I have to go to an address in Shibuya and listen to the briefing about the Miyazono case. How he got my cell phone number? I don't know. Why does he need my presence for the briefing? I don't know. He clearly said that I'll only be handling the equipment so why?

On Fridays, my shift at the library starts at four pm. I went earlier than usual to ask the head librarian for a leave for a few days. The moment I entered the well lighted building, I was greeted by the grinning face of none other than my hilarious co-worker and friend, Yasuhara.

"Thank god you're here Mai!" Yasuhara beamed, trying to speak as softly as possible. "I thought I'm going to die missing you."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're doing fine ogling that college girl over there." I tilted my chin towards the girl sitting at the corner of the long table in the reading section. "You cheater."

"Ouch." Yasuhara placed his hand over his chest and acted hurt. "You know I'm loyal to you Mai."

I let out a small laugh at his ridiculousness. "I know. I know."

I froze when I remembered what happened last Saturday. I told Lin-san about Yasuhara and we were supposed to go to him, but instead, we got into an accident. "By the way, do you know the Miyazono Mansion?"

It was Yasuhara's turn to roll his eyes. "What do you think of me? A sexy alien? Of course I do."

I ignored his little comment and walked towards to his side in the reception area. He probably saw me limping on the way. "What happened? Why are you walking like that?"

I showed him my foot when I arrived on the other side of the reception area. "I had a small accident last Saturday."

"And the clumsy Mai is back!" Yasuhara stated as if he was an announcer on a sports show.

"You're right. But luckily, it can be removed on Sunday. They said the sprain was really minor and the cast is more of a preventive measure." I explained, mostly because I wanted to defend my clumsy side. "By the way, about the Miyazono Mansion."

Yasuhara raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"Can you help me dig about the information regarding its owners?"

Yasuhara feint a shocked face. "Are you planning something bad? Please don't pull me in; you know I can't resist those kinds of things."

"It's not really something bad, it's just," I paused, trying my best to phrase my next words properly. "I need it for work."

"What work?" I knew he would ask that. I took a deep breath and spoke, the words flowing out of my mouth. "Aworkforghosthunters."

"Wait, what? Sorry I can't understand. I actually heard ghost hunters." Yasuhara laughed, waving off what I just said.

"You heard right." I said, staring at Yasuhara straight in the eyes for him to see that I was serious. "I was roped into working for ghost hunters."

His eyes widened and almost fell out of its sockets. "Are you for real?"

"Yes." I explained to him what happened last Saturday and how I suddenly became part of a ghost hunting team. I told him almost everything except what happened on Sunday when I visited Lin-san. Yasuhara looks like a child listening to his mother's storytelling.

"So you have to go to the Miyazono Mansion and solve this mystery case that you'll be informed about tomorrow?" A huge grin appeared on Yasuhara's face. "You have to count me in! I'll promise to be the perfect informant ever."

"I know you will." I grinned back and slapped Yasuhara on the back. "I'll forward you the details tomorrow and you'll have to give me the information as soon as possible."

Yasuhara raised both his thumbs up. "Consider it done, but, how can I forward the information when your cell phone is as ancient as my great grandmother?"

For that, Yasuhara received a slap on the back of his head.

* * *

Today is Saturday and I'm standing in front of a brown colored door with the words 'Shibuya Psychic Research' printed at the center. Nerves and excitement filled every nook of my body that I almost wanted to throw up. I got here earlier than the said meeting time, which is eight am.

I was able to get a time off from the library and was allowed by the school to skip for a few days. My school is actually sympathetic to orphans like me, well, that's a story for later. For now, I have to open this damn door and enter the office.

A few minutes of checking whether I had the right room from the address, I wrapped my fingers around the cold knob and pushed the door open. It was the lobby that I saw first. I'm not entirely expecting to see coffins or huge posters of ghosts in the room, but well, the room was too normal from what I had imagined a ghost hunters' office would be. There are two large sofas facing each other and a small one at the corner of the two, making a U-shape around a wooden table.

I started to walk deeper inside the room. There are no life sized posters of ghosts; instead, ceiling-high bookshelves covered almost the entire wall of the office. There's not a single trace related to paranormal inside the room, except probably for the book titles on the shelves.

"I really think we should not take this case Naru." A voice, which I'm guessing was Lin-san's spoke from the other side of the door on the far wall of the room. His voice was quite muffled by the door between us, but I knew exactly what they're saying. "They didn't tell us everything that happened in the mansion. What if there's more to it than what we think? What if this is more dangerous than what they told us?"

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Soooo, what do you guys think? :D Let me knooow!


	3. 3 - Parasite

Hi! I'm sorry for not updating for a long long time. I've been busy for our finals then after that I can't write anything sensible. I think I was out of my head but thankfully, I was able to come up with this chapter. I'm not wholly satisfied with this but it went according to my chapter outline and next chapter would be the start of the case. woohoo! There may be some grammatical errors, I'm sorry in advance :'( Also, thank you soooo much for those who left a review last chapter! It cheered me up tremendously!

Anyway, hope you'll like it!

* * *

Chapter 3

"I really think we should not take this case Naru." A voice, which I'm guessing was Lin-san's, spoke from the other side of the door on the far wall of the room. His voice was quite muffled by the door between us, but I knew exactly what they are saying. "They didn't tell us everything that happened in the mansion. What if there's more to it than what we think? What if this is more dangerous than what they told us?"

I don't need to move closer to the door to hear what they are going to say next. I knew it. _I saw it._ "We already agreed to this case and you know I don't quit halfway Lin."

I heard some shuffling from the other side and when Lin-san replied to Naru, it sounded closer. "I know, but, I'm having a bad feeling about this case."

"You're not the only one." I heard Naru spoke before the door in front of me swung open. Naru was holding the door open and his eyes slightly widened when he saw me standing in the middle of the lobby. "You're here."

I scratched my head sheepishly and smiled. "I don't want to be late on my first day of work."

"That's good. Hopefully this is not the only time you would be early." Naru dismissed me and walked towards the sofa. He brushed past me, leaving me gaping at his detached attitude. It was Lin-san's turn to speak. "Good morning." He nodded, his face passive and his lips in a grim line, and brushed past me as well with the help of his crutches.

What's with these two people?

I thought I had gotten closer to Lin-san because of what happened last Sunday, but, I guess it did not really help. I sighed and turned to face the cold king and prince, Naru being the king and Lin-san as the prince. I noticed that Lin-san is not sporting a bandage around his head anymore; instead, a small rectangular bandage is placed on his temple.

I walked towards the sofas, Naru was sitting alone on the small sofa while Lin-san on the left one. I chose to sit opposite to Lin-san, trying my best to keep calm around the two.

"Where are the others?" Naru broke the silence after a moment. He was looking seriously at his black notebook, a small crease present on his forehead.

"Hara-san would not be able to come since she has a filming schedule today. The other three, they were probably running late." Lin-san replied curtly. He was sitting rigidly in front of me, looking imposing despite the crutches beside him and his bandaged foot.

I snapped my head up, my eyes wide with shock. "Hara-san?" I wondered out loud. "As in Masako Hara, the medium?"

"Yes." Lin-san replied. "She was affiliated to our main branch and was asked to support us for this case."

I nodded at him. "I didn't know she was a real medium. I thought she was just acting."

"You and I have the same thoughts." Naru transferred his gaze away from his notebook and towards me. "Although it is undeniable that I have a higher IQ than you."

"I'm sorry for having an undeniably lower IQ than yours." I rolled my eyes at him. I thought I would snap the moment those words left his mouth, but luckily, I packed enough patience to last me a day with this person. "But why would you accept her as a member?"

"The residents of the mansion backed the idea up of letting Hara-san in the team. They said that they are more confident with her as part of the team." Lin-san answered my question, his eyes boring straight to mine.

"Not that we would not be able to solve the case without her." Naru shrugged beside me. "Hopefully she wouldn't drag us down."

Poor Hara-san, no one has any confidence in her.

The entrance door slammed open, making me almost jump out of my seat. A brunette haired middle aged man entered the room, his hair pulled into a low ponytail and he was sporting a black leather jacket. He looked as if he is a member of a '90's boy band. A middle aged woman and a boy who looked a little older than me followed suit. The middle aged woman with fiery red hair sauntered towards us with confidence while the young man with blonde hair, beamed at us with a huge smile. He was wearing something like a religious habit, even though he looks like he's not that much older than me.

"Hey!" The '90's boy band member greeted us casually as he plopped down on the sofa beside me. "Hey young lady."

He was smiling at me. He looked kind and fatherly despite how he is dressed. "Hello." I smiled at him.

"Look at you acting as if you don't have any manners." The middle aged woman rolled her eyes at the '90's boy band member. "Oh! I forgot that you really don't have one."

"At least I'm not a single woman in my thirties." The boy band member raised his hand with his fingers forming a peace sign.

"You! You're just a frustrated singer!" The woman replied, his eyes wide with rage.

"If you're going to continue with your bickering, I would like to request for the two of you to leave." Naru spoke, interrupting the two from their banter. He snapped his notebook close and glared at the two, his eyes looking as if he could freeze anyone on the spot. "I don't need anyone in my team who acts like a bunch of brats."

The boy band member sitting beside me hummed after Naru spoke. "How about you? Don't you think you look a little young to be playing ghost hunting?"

Naru shot back. "I don't think age matters in this situation, especially if an adult like you is acting way more immature than my age."

The two glared at each other, both had eyes as sharp as a knife. What should I do? I don't want to interrupt these two and put my life on the line. They look like they are both ready to kill each other anytime.

But I guess I don't really have to worry.

"Um," The blonde haired man started. "I think it would be better if we start the briefing now. It's already way past eight am."

Naru sighed and drop the black notebook that he was just reading earlier on top of the coffee table. "Please all take a seat and we'll first start with the introductions."

Everyone settled in on the couches. The boy band member settled beside me with the blonde haired boy beside him. The middle aged woman sat beside Lin-san.

"As you all know, my name is Kazuya Shibuya and I will be leading this team." Naru started, nodding his head at Lin-san to tell him that he is next.

"Lin Kujou, his assistant." Lin-san nodded and finished his introduction curtly.

"Oh, you are the silent type huh?" The middle aged woman commented, batting her eyes at Lin-san's way. "I like that."

Lin-san remained still. He didn't even blink when the middle aged woman commented about him or when she rolled her eyes at his unresponsiveness. "Ayako Matsuzaki, Shinto priestess."

It was the blonde boy's turn to introduce himself. "I'm John Brown and I'm a priest." A huge smile overtook his face as he beamed at us. "I just came from Australia and I'm still not used to the Japanese language so please bear with me."

I smiled at how cheerful he looks; he does not look like a priest at all. When it was the boy band member's turn to introduce, Ayako clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm Hosho Takigawa, a Buddhist monk." My eyes widened when I heard him say that he's actually a monk. He does not look like one, especially with his quite long hair and boisterous clothes.

I turned my eyes back to Naru to watch his reaction. He was raising a single eyebrow as he stared back at me. _Why?_ I pointed at myself, assuring that he's actually looking at me.

"It's your turn to introduce young lady." Bou-san nudged me, making me realize that everyone in the room was actually waiting for me to introduce myself.

"I'm Mai Taniyama," I started. I don't know how I would introduce myself, after all, I'm not like the others who came to actually hunt ghosts. I was just stringed to fill Lin-san's role. "I guess I'm just a part timer." Everyone nodded at me as a greeting.

"Another one would join us at the site and, unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to come today." Naru spoke, catching everyone's attention. "Shall we start?"

I nodded alongside with everyone in the room. I can feel the anticipation of what will happen in the next few minutes. Naru picked his notebook from the coffee table and browsed the pages until he stopped at a certain page and started speaking.

"A few weeks ago, we were called from the SPR main branch to solve a case here in Japan concerning the Miyazono Mansion. As what was reported to us, it seems that there is a spirit inside the mansion that causes mischief."

"It was just a string of accidents that you cannot actually call a major one except that there have been sightings of a female ghost inside the mansion."

"The reports said that there are things that were suddenly misplaced in a blink of an eye. Sometimes, the furniture in the rooms would be turned upside down or would become disorganized. There was also a report that a maid saw a female ghost floating away from the room and when she entered the room, it was a complete mess and there were already bloody writings on the wall."

"Here." Naru placed a picture of a room with mahogany walls and on it were bloody red writings that looked as if it was part of the wallpaper of the room. "As you can see, all the writings in there are the same. _Free."_

"Free." I whispered to myself as I leaned towards the picture on the table. All the words written on the wall are the same, _free_.

"This was actually not supposed to be a complicated case if you base it on the reports from the residents of the mansion but, our companion here," He nodded at me and proceeded with what he's going to say next, "told Lin some interesting things."

"Mai here relayed the information about a fire accident inside the Miyazono Mansion that almost killed one of the maids. It was not reported to us, but instead, the residents decided to keep the accident a secret not only to us but as well to the public."

"That would be weird." John spoke from the other end of the sofa. "Why would they keep it as a secret?"

"That is something that we need to find out." Naru replied. "Also, this may seem to be a simple case, but, there are a lot of things that we are not clear of because the reports about the mansion do not include everything that happened inside. There might be some other information that we don't know."

"That sounds like a bother." Bou-san scratched his head and sighed. "There are a lot of mysteries surrounding the Miyazono Mansion and with the little information that they have given to us, we might not be able to move forward at all."

"You and I share the same thoughts." Naru dropped his notebook back to the coffee table. "Lin had asked them multiple times if what they have reported to us is everything and every time he does so, they would always say that it is."

"But you don't actually believe them right?" Ayako said from her place. Her arms were crossed in front of her. "This is not the most troublesome case I have encountered, but I can feel that this would become problematic."

"Well, we can definitely see things clearer once we are already on the site." Naru stood up, a ghost of a grin present in his face. "We'll meet here on Monday at the same time to start the investigation on site."

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Ok so, you might be wondering why Mai suddenly call Naru as Naru and base on the last chapter, she had a dream where Lin called Naru as Naru so yeah, since Naru is simpler and more 'appropriate' for him, Mai began calling him Naru in her head. Same with bou-san. Since calling him monk (bou-san) is easier for her. That's all!

Feel free to ask me anything! Please do review/follow/favorite!

Thank you for reading!


	4. 4 - Parasite

Hi! I'm back after a long long time! Hope you guys will like this chapter :))

* * *

Chapter 4

A loud scream echoed throughout the entire floor, making everyone inside the base scramble to their feet and my heart violently throb with anxiety against my chest. I was the last one to leave the base and my head is filled with thoughts about what might have happened and it wasn't making it easier for me to stay calm.

It wasn't long enough before we reached the source of the loud cry and a loud gasp left my mouth as I saw two figures lying on the floor with their legs bent in a painful way.

"Ayako!" Bou-san shouted and fell to his knees in front of the unconscious body of the red haired woman. Beside her, a familiar woman with short black hair was also lying lifeless. Her red kimono with yellow and orange flowers printed all over loosened from its obi and it looked like a pool of blood from the circumstance.

I was shook out of trance when I heard Naru shouting an order towards my direction, "Mai! Call 911!"

"Mai!" this time, the shout woke me up from my sleep. I saw Naru glaring at my direction and realized that I was actually caught sleeping during work by my boss, the same cold-hearted boss that would chew you up if he wanted to. I stood up immediately from the sofa and apologized to the angry man in front of me, "I'm sorry!"

"I didn't bring you here to sleep Mai." Naru stated as he stared directly at me, making me cower in fear. I closed my eyes and waited for another set of scolding but it didn't came, instead, I heard Naru sigh and said, "Forget it. Now that we have all the equipment settled here in the base, let's start investigating the mansion."

I opened one eye and saw Naru's back towards me. A soft sigh of relief left my mouth as I got away from Naru's harsh words but it didn't erase the fact that I feel ashamed from sleeping as soon as we arrived on the site.

It was almost an hour since we arrived at the Miyazono Mansion and as soon as we did, we carried all the equipment we brought to the base found in the second floor of the building. As per Naru's explanation, a base is a room where we will be conducting all the observations from and that is the reason why we had to bring a lot of monitors.

I was surprised to know that ghost hunting actually requires a lot of equipment and most of them looked expensive and complicated. There were different kinds of cameras, audio recorders, thermometers, and some other stuff that I saw from the boxes we brought.

The door of the base suddenly opened and there, a pale looking girl that looked almost around my age stood. Her red kimono with yellow and orange flowers looked striking paired with her light skin and raven hair the fell just above her shoulders.

My eyes widen when I realized that I was staring at the girl I saw in my dreams just a few hours ago. I saw it while I was sleeping inside the van on the way to the mansion and was woken by a worried Ayako because I was supposed to be crying. Back then, I didn't think that my dream would happen the same day I saw it, but looking at Ayako who was sitting at the sofa opposite to the one where I was, she was wearing the same clothes from my dream and I didn't notice it until I saw the newly arrived girl.

My heart began beating violently against my chest, scared that the scene I saw might happen and from my past experiences, they do. My dreams were called precognitive dreams, from what I searched, and the first time I had them, when I was eight years old, I didn't think too much about it. I thought that it was just a scary dream and had my mother sleep beside me as I was too scared to go back to sleep.

But a few weeks later, the same exact dream I had happened right in front of me.

"Good morning," the black haired girl spoke, breaking the silence she caused when she arrived, "My name is Masako Hara."

The reason I thought that she was familiar is because she is actually the famous medium that is always shown on the television shows.

I didn't have the time to be star-stricken because as soon as she ended her introduction, my workaholic boss began his string of orders.

"Mai, John, and Takigawa-san will put cameras and microphones on the places that is supposedly haunted." Naru stated, drawing attention to himself and away from Masako, "Hara-san will walk around the mansion with Matsuzaki-san and check what is really haunting this mansion. Lin and I will stay here and gather information from the employees."

I have this feeling that what I saw in my dream will happen during this instruction of Naru and as soon as the words left Naru's mouth, I began thinking of ways that I can prevent it from happening. Perhaps, to prevent the accident I had seen, instead of Ayako, another person will accompany Masako. There will be a small chance that what I saw can be distorted if another person is replaced in the picture like those scenes in sci-fi movies that Yasuhara likes to watch.

Trying to put the words together, I started, "uhmm, I have a suggestion," I raised my hand as if I was in a classroom. When I got their attention, I continued with my plan, "what if instead of Ayako, Bou-san or John will go with Masako. From what you've said during the briefing, the ghost here seems to be quite mischievous so…" I trailed off, leaving the next words hanging as they seem to understand where I'm going at.

"Hey!" Ayako complained in front of me. "Are you saying I can't protect her?"

"No!" I immediately replied, not wanting to offend her. "I mean, what if Masako was pushed down the stairs by the ghost, Bou-san or John can rescue her or something."

I don't know if my excuses are working because I'm never good at lying but a few moments later, Naru spoke.

"Takigawa-san will trade places with Matsuzaki-san."

* * *

It was afternoon when we finished putting cameras and microphones to the places Naru listed down, and Ayako was complaining the whole time for doing manual work while John was just nodding and listening to her rant. I soon got lost in my own thoughts, muting Ayako's ranting, and kept thinking about Masako and Bou-san, and if my plan of preventing my dream from happening will work out.

When we arrived back to the base, Lin, Naru, Bou-san, and Masako were there. Lin was typing something in his laptop beside the monitors placed at the far end of the room. Bou-san was sitting on the sofa opposite to the one where Masako is seated beside Naru.

A huge wave of relief washed over me when I saw that Bou-san and Masako were back safe for now. I walked towards them and sat beside Bou-san. Naru stood up and moved to the single seat sofa while John and Ayako replaced him beside Masako.

"You were right young lady," Bou-san spoke from beside me. "We had a little accident with our star here and she almost fell off of the stairs. It was quite a flight and if I hadn't pulled her, a few broken bones would be the minimum result."

I heard Ayako and John gasped, and asked Masako if she was alright while I tried to hide the happiness I'm feeling not because of what happened to Masako but because I was able to prevent the accident that I saw in my dreams.

 _If I couldn't save people before, I could do it starting now._

"Someone pushed me," Masako replied when Ayako asked her what happened. "A female spirit just around my age. I already felt her presence before the accident and it was terrifying. There's a lot of spirit here, probably because of how old this mansion is and its location, but that one female spirit is the one haunting the place."

I was just stringing excuses before when I told them that the spirit might push her and I didn't know that I was right. The hairs on my nape stood when I heard Masako's explanation. I've never really thought much about this ghost hunting thing and what it would entail, but hearing Masako and how she was pushed by a spirit made me realize how serious this job is.

It must have been terrifying being able to see spirits every time. A frown settled on my face as Masako recalled what happened and she began talking once again. "I could sense a great deal of anger from the girl and when she pushed me, I saw her smile for a bit before she vanished. It was probably her telling us to leave."

"That must have been the daughter of the previous owner that they are talking about," Naru stated from his place.

"She was supposedly killed in a robbery right?" Ayako asked and continued, "Perhaps that is why her spirit is angry."

Bou-san followed Ayako's suggestion, "and from the records, there were no traces of break in so probably, it was an inside job, and maybe one of the accomplice is still in here."

I nodded at Bou-san's idea but I have a feeling that they are quite wrong. I cannot put it into words but why would the spirit go on scaring people inside the mansion and hurting them as well as Masako if she's angry at a certain person? Why not just scare or hurt that single person and move on? Why do you have to hurt innocent people? Because you want them to end up like you? It's just wrong.

But I kept quiet because as soon as I ended the mini speech I had in my head, I remembered something. "Naru," Naru looked at my direction and furrowed his eyebrows, "there's one room we can't open. It was the room of the previous owner's daughter in the third floor and we can't ask for the keys because they might have a personal reason for locking it."

"Come again?" Naru asked, wide eyed.

"Uhmm the room in the third floor was locked and –"

He cut me off mid-sentence and said, "Not that, what did you call me?"

I just realized I called him 'Naru' out loud and I was not supposed to know that nickname since I just heard it from Lin when I saw them talking in my dreams. I've been trying my best not to call him that since the night I saw the dream but as always, my mouth gets me in trouble. "Naru." I spoke softly.

He glared at me. "How did you know that nickname?"

His glare sent shivers down my spine as if I've offended him greatly. The other members inside the base was quietly watching us, probably afraid to be caught up in Naru's wrath.

"Uhmm," as I've mentioned before, I'm not good at lying and right now, I'm just trying to piece things together, "I was calling you that in my head because I thought you were a narcissist?" It sounded as if I was asking a question but it was fine anyway. Anything to get out of this situation.

The rest of the members laughed at my 'honesty' and I can almost see Naru sigh. _Why though?_

"As for the keys," Naru glared at the members for still laughing at his expense. "I'll ask their butler later for it."

Everyone's attention transferred towards the door of the room when someone knocked from the other side. A middle aged woman with a few grey hairs meekly entered the room. There were dark bags under her eyes and she looked troubled. "Uhmm, can I talk to Mr. Shibuya?"

"You were here earlier with the other maids." Naru stood from his seat, gestured the woman to take his place, and sat beside me with Bou-san. "What can we do for you?"

The woman scrambled towards the seat and I could see her hands trembling. "I shouldn't tell this to you but I think you have the right to know everything that's happening here."

Naru nodded, as if telling the woman to continue. "I don't know if the current master knows of it as well but four months ago, there was a fire in here. There were a few injured but there was someone who was put into ICU."

She was telling us what Shiori told me and even though everyone else knew about it, no one spoke.

"We were asked not to tell anyone about it because weird rumours might come about regarding the mansion," the woman ended.

"How long did the worker confined in the ICU worked in the mansion?" Naru inquired.

"She worked here the longest I know." The woman furrowed her eyebrows as if she's remembering something. "I think she was already working here the moment the young miss transferred to the mansion."

"Young miss?"

"Yes. The one the employees are suspecting to be haunting the place." She frowned. "But the young miss is kind and even in the afterlife, I'm sure she wouldn't be able to do those things."

"You said transferred right?" Naru spoke as he wrote something in his notebook.

The woman nodded. "The young miss and her family transferred here when she was a child."

"And earlier, you said that the 'current master' may not know the fire, why is that?"

"Because they transferred after the fire. The current master's wife is the sister of the previous master and even though the previous master transferred out around two years after the young miss's death, we employees stayed here and got a new master just a few months ago."

That was weird. Why would they leave the mansion without a master for too long? And why do people seem to just transfer in and out of the mansion as if this was just an apartment complex? Normal people would just stay here in this huge house for as long as they lived.

"Lastly," Naru closed his notebook. "did your young miss really die because of the robbers?"

The woman was shocked by Naru's question and even the rest of the SPR members were shocked as well by his straight forwardness. From what I've seen, the woman must have been pretty close or if not close, she must think highly of the girl and being asked that question is quite insensitive.

"That was what we were told," the woman answered softly a few moments later. "But from the stories going around the employees, they think it was suicide."

* * *

Nothing happened for the rest of the afternoon after the woman left the base. We ate lunch and chatted inside the room. We began to formulate new theories from what we heard from the woman but we still do not have anything concrete to know why the girl is haunting the place and hurting people.

It was before sunset when Naru gave me the keys to the room in the third floor where we were supposed to place a camera and microphone. Bou-san went with me because Ayako complained about how tired she is and said that Bou-san should act gentlemanly for once. It was hard trying to keep up to his pace though since he is much taller that I am. "Bou-san slow down!" I shouted at him, panting from walking too fast, but the long haired monk just laughed at my expense. _What a mature guy._

I noticed that my shoelace were untied and asked Bou-san to stop for a second as I tie my shoelace up. I place the tripods that I was carrying on the floor and tied my shoelace, and after I did so, I looked up to see that Bou-san was nowhere in sight along the hallway. The only other person there was a young lady who looks a little older than me.

The girl raised her hand and pointed at the end of the corridor, as if telling me that Bou-san is there. Her smile was nice like all other employees. She has this long dark brown hair that compliments her features. "Thank you!" I smiled in return as I pass by her, carrying once more the stands of the camera and microphone.

I ran towards the end of the hallway and saw Bou-san climbing the stairs. "Will you slow down old man?!"

"Hey! Who are you calling old?" Bou-san jokingly glared at me and chuckled when he saw me panting so much from running. "You look like you ran in a marathon young lady."

"I'm never good with sports and such." I rolled my eyes at him.

"And you also don't look like you'd do part time willingly for a ghost hunter."

"Look who's talking!" I laughed, looking up and down at him. With Bou-san's long hair and punk rock aura surrounding him, he does not look like a monk at all.

"We all have our circumstances I know." Bou-san sighed in resignation.

We arrived at the room in the third floor, chatting along the way about how he ended up leaving the mountains and becoming a member of a band. It was amazing how he could balance being an artist and a monk.

I keyed the wooden door open for us. I don't know why but touching the cold steel handle of the door made me nervous as hell and scared at the same time. I just realized that this was the room of the girl that was supposed to be haunting the mansion and cold sweat began to dot my forehead.

"Hey what if we saw the spirit inside?" Bou-san whispered, making me jump in fear from what he said. He laughed at my scared expression as I glare at his immature antics.

Here I am scared witless opening a damn door and this stupid monk just made me more scared of opening it. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment before I opened the door. I may be quite expecting a jump scare like those that happens in horror movies but what I saw in front of me left my mouth hanging in surprise.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

So, what do you guys think about this new chapter? Please let me know! :)) Btw, I apologize for any grammatical mistake.

Also, thank you so much for all those who left a review in the previous chapters! It means a lot to me.

Ps. I don't italicized the dreams because it takes away the excitement of reading the dream scene and knowing that it was just a dream compared to when you found out after that it was all just a dream


	5. 5 - Parasite

Hi! I was supposed to update the story last week but my laptop failed me :(( luckily I have handwritten notes every chapter.

Hope you like it! :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Bou-san had to literally drag me back to the base after we, or rather Bou-san, placed the microphone and camera inside the bedroom on the third floor. I was glued to my spot outside the room by the door staring at the portrait in front of me.

"You looked like you've seen a ghost," Bou-san chuckled as he grab my arm and pulled me back to my senses.

"I feel like I really did." I mumbled under my breath.

I may be an idiot, according to Naru, but I still have my common sense to be able to piece things together.

"What happened to you Mai?" came Ayako's worried voice as soon as we entered the base. I feel like all the energy I had before left my body that I couldn't even reply to Ayako's question.

I made a B line towards one of the empty sofa and flopped unceremoniously onto it. I feel lightheaded right now and I think I'd faint any second if I remain standing.

"She's been like that since we placed the camera and mic on the third floor," Bou-san shrugged and sat down on the space beside me. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she must have seen a ghost inside the room."

Hearing those words leave Bou-san's mouth made my head throb as I remember what happened just minutes ago. I wouldn't believe myself as well if this happened way before I knew that ghosts are real. Looking at the ceiling, I said, "I think I really did."

I wasn't able to see the members' reaction from my comment, but based from the gasps that resounded inside the room, I can already imagine.

"What?" Bou-san exclaimed, making me cringe at the volume of his voice. I turned my gaze away from the ceiling and towards him. His face, creased with worry, merely inches away from mine. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I could feel everyone looking expectantly at me, even Lin-san who was always typing in the corner stopped to listen to our conversation. A new wave of nausea washed over me and I dropped my gaze towards the ground.

"I didn't know that she was a ghost at first," I started, my heart beating so fast from merely remembering what happened. "Bou-san left me while I was tying my shoelace and I noticed that she was standing in front of me. I had no idea how ghosts look so," I took a deep breath before I continued my story. "I thought she was an employee at first, but when I opened the door of the room upstairs, I saw her inside."

"What? When?" Bou-san asked, his voice laced with confusion. "I didn't see anything."

"She was the girl on the portrait inside the room," I breathe out. I saw Bou-san's face coming into an understanding. "There's no way they'd put an employee's portrait inside the bedroom of the owner's daughter right?" I said, forcing a laugh but failed when my voice broke.

My first time seeing a ghost felt a little underwhelming compared to what I had imagined before I came here. I thought they would jump out of a dark space looking scary with blood all over, but instead, I saw an actual spirit and even mistook her for a human being.

"Oh my god." Ayako quickly stood up and forced her way between Bou-san and me. She pulled me towards her and into a tight side hug. "That must have been scary."

I chuckled, feeling a little calmer now that I'm surrounded by people. It's my first time in years feeling like I have my own family; Bou-san as my father and Ayako as my mother. "I wasn't scared when I saw her. I was just a little swamped by the fact that I actually saw a ghost."

"Did she try anything bad towards you?" Naru spoke for the first time since we came back. He was seated in front of the monitors, arms crossed across his chest.

"That's the thing," I started, pulling myself away from Ayako's bone crushing hug. "she actually helped me when I saw her. She pointed to where Bou-san is and even smiled warmly at me." I furrowed my brows, recalling how kind she looks. "It does not feel like she could hurt at all."

"Then what? Does that mean the ghost hate selected people only?" Ayako suggested. Silence surrounded the room after, everyone perhaps thinking that her suggestion is possible.

John broke the silence saying, "Are you sure that you've seen the same spirit?"

I turned towards Masako and said, "Dark brown hair with brown eyes and sharp features."

"Same from what I saw." Masako nodded.

"Maybe she didn't hurt Mai because she does not find her presence alarming at all," Bou-san proposed. "That's why she hurt Masako because she knew that Masako can do something against her."

I could see the members of the SPR agreeing to Bou-san's suggestion, and it made quite sense for me as well, but, the girl I saw, in my opinion, would not be able to do such thing as to push someone down the stairs or burn a kitchen to hurt the employees.

I wanted to defend her but what use could it be defending the only spirit that everyone suspects?

"Hara-san, Bou-san, John, Matsuzaki-san," Naru called, catching everyone's attention. "Investigate the mansion once again and don't let anyone be alone at any time."

Everyone left the base to investigate after Naru's order and I found myself alone with Naru and Lin-san. A sigh left my mouth as soon as I realized that the only companion I have inside the base is the two person who I could never hold a proper conversation with.

Naru and Lin-san ignored me the whole time as they typed away on their laptops. I switch my gaze back and forth to the quiet men and found no sign that they are going to speak any time soon. Another sigh left my mouth; bored to death without anything to do.

I didn't know when I fell asleep or how long I was out for, but when I opened my eyes, there were no longer streams of sunlight coming from the windows. I sat up immediately, scared that Naru might scold me for sleeping at work once again, but was immediately overwhelmed by nausea for sitting up suddenly. I glanced towards where Naru was working on his laptop.

I closed my eyes to ease away the light-headedness that I'm feeling since it seems like I'm a little bit hallucinating. When I opened my eyes a few moments later, finally feeling fully awake, my eyes widened with surprised at the sight in front of me. I wasn't hallucinating earlier.

There are really two Naru in front of me.

Still wide eyed, I stared at the sight in front of me. The first Naru was sitting in front of the monitors, and the other Naru was standing beside him. They were both wearing the all black outfit that Naru always wore and their backs looked identical to each other. Noticing my gaze at him, the standing Naru turned towards me. Our eyes connected and the wildest thing that I could even imagine happened.

He smiled.

It wasn't the arrogant smirk that he sometimes sports, but it was the kind and warm smile that had me weak in the knees. Naru is handsome I admit, but this Naru smiling in front of me looks a hundred times more handsome that the usual stoic man.

I think I'm blinded.

Standing Naru opened his mouth and spoke, "Mai." But confusion swamped my mind as the usual cold deep voice of Naru was replaced by a soothing voice of a woman.

I guess I should have known that I was dreaming.

Ayako was right in front of me when I opened my eyes. A warm smile decorates her face. "I brought you dinner."

I stretched my arms out after I sat up, my muscles aching from the uncomfortable position I slept in on the sofa. Alarm entered my mind for the third time today for sleeping during work and I found myself looking for the person I was dreaming about a few seconds ago. A sigh left my mouth as I noticed that Naru and Lin-san were not present inside the room while the rest of the members were back.

"I fell asleep again," I groaned, thinking that Naru certainly must have seen my sleeping form on the sofa. "I'm going to get scolded by the cold king again."

Ayako laughed as she sat on the sofa in front of me. "Don't worry. Naru was worried that you're shocked by what happened earlier so told us to let you sleep for a little longer."

My eyes went wide from what Ayako said, stunned at the kind gesture Naru did.

"He didn't say that." Masako interjected, rolling her eyes at the same time. "He just said 'let her be' before he left."

I frowned. Masako looked a little annoyed at me and I didn't know what exactly I did to make her feel that way. Maybe she's jealous. But of what? It's hard to admit but she's way prettier than me and she's even famous.

Ayako shrugged and said, "It's the same."

"Anyway," Bou-san spoke. "You should eat dinner before you go to sleep again. You need it."

* * *

I wasn't able to get any sleep the whole night. I kept thinking about the spirit that I encountered, and the fact that I had plenty of sleep during the day didn't help either.

But the other thing that kept me awake was the dream that I saw about the two Naru inside the base. I couldn't shake off the picture of Naru smiling warmly at me, it is as if it was permanently engraved to my head. My dream does not look like it was a foresight at all since there's no way there would be two Naru in the near future.

But if that's the case, why would I dream of Naru at all?

Tired of thinking about the stuff that happened yesterday, I quietly tiptoed to my luggage to get some change of clothes and my toiletries. Since I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be getting any sleep, I'll just keep myself preoccupied inside the base.

After a steaming shower that helped my tired self relax, I went to the base, which was the room next to the one Ayako, Masako, and I share. I could see light streaming from under the door of the base and it wasn't a surprise to see the familiar back of the black haired man inside at four in the morning.

"Good morning!" I greeted Lin-san, my voice sounding too lively early in the morning.

Lin-san turned towards where I was standing and our eyes met as he nodded back at me. "Good morning Taniyama-san." He turned away right after his greeting and went back to what he was doing.

Looking at his tired face, it seems like he only slept for a few hours. _Why does he and the cold king have to be such a workaholic?_

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" I offered.

"Coffee would do," Lin-san replied without looking at my way. Surprisingly though, I was not offended by the cold treatment that I was given. No, I don't think I'm a masochist, but from the few days that I've known him, I knew Lin-san is a man of few words.

Trying to start a conversation as I make Lin-san and myself a cup of coffee, I asked, "What are you doing so early in the morning Lin-san?"

Without stopping from whatever he was doing, he replied, "Reports."

"For what?"

An exasperated sigh left Lin-san's mouth and he stopped typing. "I need to pass a daily report about the case to the main branch of SPR."

I knew he must be feeling irritated about my chatty self, especially since he probably wasn't able to get enough sleep. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

After placing the steaming coffee on the table he's working at, I went to the monitors and stared aimlessly at it. I knew that I was bothering Lin-san from all the questions that I'm asking.

"I'm sorry Taniyama-san," Lin-san said a few moments later. I almost didn't catch what he said from how soft his voice was. I quickly spun to face him and I was greeted by his back. I still couldn't believe what I just heard and I don't really trust my hearing that much.

Without waiting for my reply, Lin-san continued, "I was frustrated from writing all these reports and I might have offended you by acting the way I did."

Looking like a fish out of water, I stared at his large back, unable to believe everything that I'm hearing. When I finally got myself out of trance, I could feel a smile slowly forming on my lips, happiness swelling in my chest.

"No! Do-don't worry! I understood!" I stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence. "You don't have to apologize."

And it's true. I definitely understand him. I don't take it against him when he acted the way he did earlier since I knew he must be tired from all the work he did. I got to know a little bit of Lin-san from the conversation we had back at the hospital and now, I try my best to understand him since I knew he's also trying his best to become more sociable in his own way.

"But still, I apologize for acting rude when the only intention you have is to start a conversation."

"It's fine. I promise." I replied, smiling like an idiot from our exchange. "And please call me Mai like everyone does. Taniyama-san sounds too formal."

I don't know how I got the courage to add that request, but I guess I got swept by the atmosphere.

Perhaps trying how it sounded, I heard Lin-san saying my name softly, "Mai."

My heart was beating so fast from that single word and my cheeks felt sore from smiling too much at this adorable side of Lin-san. I couldn't help but try to take a peek at how Lin-san looked.

There was a small smile on his lips as he took a sip on his coffee.

It's the first time I'm glad for not being able to sleep.

I turned towards the monitors and stared aimlessly at it once again, but now, with a huge smile on my face. Honestly, if Lin-san was always like this, he'd get along better with the others.

"Mai?"

I shivered from how well my name sounded when Lin-san says it. _What's happening to you Mai? Stop blushing!_

"Ye-yes?" I stammered. I didn't turn around to face him since I'm scared that my face is currently as red as a tomato.

"Can I ask a question?"

My heart began beating faster than before. "Sure."

I closed my eyes, thinking about what Lin-san might ask me based on the atmosphere that we have right now. Is he going to ask me if I have a boyfriend? _No, I don't have._ Is he finally going to ask me to go on a date with him? _That's impossible, Mai._

"Can you describe fully what happened when you saw the spirit along the corridor? We might find clues from it." Lin-san replied, his voice as serious as always.

Well of course, it's going to be about work.

* * *

I told Lin-san exactly what happened when I saw the spirit and how I felt when I saw it. I told him that I thought she could never harm anyone; threatening or not. Lin-san listened to me without interrupting and he looked as if he considers everything I have said.

Around 7:30 am, Naru entered the base with a frown and made a B line on the single seat sofa. Lin-san and I just finished talking and he was back typing away on his laptop.

I'm currently sitting on one of the sofas, reading the book about spirits that Lin-san lent to me. Honestly, it was interesting, but I can't help feel a little drowsy from reading the small words written on the book.

"Naru," Lin-san spoke, catching Naru's attention.

"What is it?" Naru's voice sounded quite annoyed. It looks like someone is not a morning person.

Lin-san walked towards us and sat on the sofa in front of me. "Have you considered that the ghost might have a dual personality?"

We were just talking about it earlier and Lin-san explained to me how dual personality works, and the difference between my perception of the spirit from Masako's might be a clue.

"Why?"

"From what we heard from the employee yesterday, their little miss is supposed to be acting strange before she died. She said it feels like she's entirely a new person."

Naru placed his hand under his chin, considering what Lin-san had said.

Yesterday, the employee explained to us why the others think that their little miss committed suicide. She said that the girl began acting strange, like a new person, after a huge fire ravaged an empty room on the third floor.

All the members of the SPR were surprised to hear another event of fire in this mansion since it was not included in any information that we have, but the employee said that since there were no casualties during the fire, they did not make a big deal out of it.

The first to find the girl's body was her mother, and she was immediately brought to the hospital. Later that day, the employees were informed that their young miss was killed by a robber.

But no one bought it.

A maid said that she saw the body being carried out of the room and was shocked to see a bruising mark on her neck. Speculations began to arise regarding the death of their young miss but soon enough, the owners left the mansion, leaving all the employees behind.

After the employee left the base, I knew, despite the silence, that everyone thinks that there's a huge chance that the young miss committed suicide.

But the question is, why would the parents hide it?

"And from the painting inside her room," I spoke. Naru's gaze transferred to me. "which was a self-portrait, she was looking at herself in front of a mirror but she's wearing black while her reflection is wearing white, so I thought, that maybe, she might be expressing how there are two sides of her."

"That's a plausible theory and we can view things in that perspective for now." Naru nodded after my little speech. I was expecting Naru to disregard my opinion but he's actually considering it right now. "Mai, tea."

I stood up and walked towards the table where the electric kettle is. I was smiling the entire time I was making tea. I feel like I've accomplished a lot of things today and it's only eight in the morning.

I felt my ancient phone vibrate through my pocket and knowing that my high school friends wouldn't be texting me at eight in the morning, the smug face of my co-worker in the library entered my mind.

I was right.

It was Yasuhara and his message says, _'I heard that the ICU lady is awake.'_

* * *

End of Chapter 5

One of the things the I noticed about Mai is how she's good at reading people (though not all the time) since episode 1 when she first encountered Naru and also in that Kasai case. I was hoping to portray that kind of Mai in this fic and I don't know if I did a good job about it lol.

Please let me know what you think :))


End file.
